


Corda

by darkroxas92



Series: Writober 2020 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroxas92/pseuds/darkroxas92
Summary: Una corda a volte è solo un insieme di fili. Ma sono questi a formare la corda.(Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter)
Series: Writober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948786
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Corda

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it”  
> Prompt: Corda  
> Numero parole: 131

Si dice che i destini siano come dei fili.  
Ogni destino è un filo, senza inizio e senza fine.  
Un filo che è destinato a rompersi.  
Si potrebbe pensare che ognuno di questi fili sia a se stante. Dopotutto, i destini difficilmente si incrociano, no?  
Invece è il contrario. Ognuno di questi fili si affianca a molti altri, creando una corda del destino.  
Questo tuttavia non è sinonimo di invincibilità del destino.  
Perché basta che uno di questi fili si rompa perché tutta la corda inizi a cedere piano piano… fino a spezzarsi all’improvviso.  
Ho rotto molte di queste corde, e nessuna di queste ha opposto più resistenza rispetto a una delle sue sorelle.  
Dopotutto, tutti i destini hanno lo stesso identico capolinea, indipendentemente da quanto tempo ci voglia per raggiungerlo.


End file.
